Mansion of Nightmare
by angel tetsu 0308
Summary: The GOM got lost and found a big mansion in the middle out of nowhere and that mansion is not an ordinary mansion... warning ooc and gender-bent female kuroko, takao, himuro and kasamatsu main pairing aka x fem!kuro side pairing i think mido x fem takao, mura x fem himuro, ao x satsuki and kise x fem kasamatsu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: OOC

Prologue

5 young men known as GOM lost and found a big mansion in the middle out of nowhere they think it is a wise choose to go in because it's raining and it's already dark, so when they got in they are shock because the door open itself then one of them named Kise tripe and his knees bleed a second later 4 women can be seen in the living room sounds like a normal story right? Not really because the GOM notice the glow of their eyes while looking at their friend's wound…

A/N should i continue? please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: Wrong grammar, gender-bend

Chapter 1-Mansion

Aomine snap first and shouted "they are vampires! L-let's get out of here!"

Kise said "waaah help me!" Midorima bring out his lucky item which is a garlic

A girl vampire named Kasamatsu said "foolish humans! We're not afraid of that piece of trash" while eyeing the garlic in disgust

Another vampire talk "your blood smells delicious" while eyeing Kise's wound then suddenly another voice from a far can be heard

The voice speaks and said "what is all the commotion?" in a monotone voice

The 5 young boys thought that the one who speak is an ordinary human like them

Takao said "Tet-chan! Come here, we have some delicious visitors"

Himuro ask "Tetsuna-chan, do you know them"

The vampire named Tetsuna shook her head and said "no, I believe this is the first time I met them" in a soft but monotone voice

Takao said "Tet-chan, can I drink the blond boy's blood?" kuroko look at the sweating boy and his companions

Kuroko replied "no" the humans sigh in relief while Takao pouted in return

Kuroko look at the humans before bowing and said "my name is Kuroko Tetsuna, nice to meet you"

Akashi replied "my name is Akashi Seijuro, can we stay here for a while?"

Aomine shook his head in disapproval and said "no! We will die here before the sun rises!" Kise and Midorima nodded in agreement

Murasakibara said "ne~ do you have candy?"

Himuro walk to Murasakibara and offer him some candies and said "here" Murasakibara get the candy and begin to unwrap it but was stop when Aomine said "stop!"

Kise "it can be poisonous!"

Kuroko mumbled "I understand if you don't trust us" she stop and let a sad smile only Akashi see and hear Kuroko then she added "if I we're in your place I freak out too"

Akashi said "I am sorry for these 2 idiots, they are just surprise that's all"

Kuroko nodded then she looks at him and said "how did you end up here?"

The humans started telling her the story

(Flashback)

[Phone conversation]

Akashi called his 4 serv- (ehem) friends and said "Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi meet me at my office around 5:30pm"

Midorima "ok"

Aomine "can I just sleep here?"

Kise "Akashicchi called me?! Yey! I will come!"

Murasakibara "ok"

Akashi "Shintaro, Atsushi good. Daiki don't come and I'll kill you Ryouta don't ever text me again"

(Time skip) (At the office of Akashi)

Akashi said "we are going somewhere"

Kise said "where? I am so excited sue!"

(On the streets) (At Akashi's car)

There are silent for 3 hours inside Akashi's car then Aomine break the silence

Aomine said "Akashi, where are we going?"

Akashi replied "in a vacation"

Midorima commented "what?! I have business to attend to"

Akashi glare at Midorima who shut his mouth

Kise notice they are in a forest, a scary one

Kise said "where are we going Akasichi?"

Akashi"at xxx" (A/N: I can't think of any place)

Midorima said "but isn't it on the other road?"

Akashi was about to reply when suddenly the car stop

Murasakibara said "what happened here Aka-chin?"

Akashi said "there's no gas" in a calm tone

Aomine laugh and said "what?! The-all-mighty-emperor has no ahahahaha gas!" Akashi throws a scissor at the laughing man and the said man is now quiet

Akashi said "we have to look for some house so that we can rest"

Aomine "but where can we find one! We're in the middle of a forest!"

Midorima said "There's a mansion over there nanodayo" while pointing at the mansion

Kise shouted "don't go there!"

Aomine said "why?"

Kise said "maybe there's a monster or a vampire in there Like in the movies!" Aomine gulp and he is now hiding behind Murasakibara

Akashi said "there's no such a thing, come on" they follow Akashi into the mansion

(End of flashback)

The Vampires nodded

Kuroko said "Himuro-san, Momoi-san takes them to the guest room" Momoi and Himuro nodded and then they take their visitors in the guest rooms

Akashi look at Kuroko one last look, he saw Kuroko vanish into thin air

A/N: here's an update and please review... belated happy birthday Kuroko Tetsuya


End file.
